


A Mask Discarded

by Inkeye



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, S2 E10 Son of Gotham, noncon elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkeye/pseuds/Inkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladies and Gentlemen, while Gobblepot is the undisputed King of Gotham fandom, there was more than enough homoeroticism between these two to produce some lovely fantasy. Rated Mature to be safe, this is a slight AU of the episode that it mostly Theo's musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mask Discarded

**Author's Note:**

> Theo considers his captive.

Bruce Wayne, Aubrey James, Nathaniel Barnes, the Order, his dearest sister...

  
Theo Galavan sighed deeply. All of the puzzle pieces he had spent weeks tweaking. He was exhausted, quite hungry, and...his jaw was sore.

  
Courtesy of the man being strung up in front of him.

  
Theo tapped a foot thoughtfully. This man...it was far past the time to pull him over. The opportunity had been offered, more than once. Theo was not usually the type to ask twice. James had declared himself an opposing force, and Theo could have no rival to Dumas.

  
And how infuriating that was.

  
The two thugs wearing the skin of police men finished. They stepped back, and Theo stepped forward. He frowned at the unconscious man, and leaning forward, grasped his chin.

  
There were many proclivities he shared with his sister, and there was one in particular he had admittedly wanted to share with Jim as well. And why not? If he had succeeded, he would have owned Gotham and James. The man was marvelous at isolating himself, and it would have been so-easy-to insinuate himself as James' only confidant. Ah, well.

  
Said man was stirring.

  
Theo grinned at a sudden thought. Something to keep him, then.

  
He waited calmly, still cradling James' chin.

  
James wheezed and his eyelids flickered. When he finally focused on who was in front of him, he snarled and Theo laughed.

"Easy, James." He tightened his grip as James jerked his head back. James retaliated quickly, dropping all of his weight on his wrists and lashing out with his legs. Theo laughed again and swept out of reach. He knew he was grinning, all pretense of civility dropped, and James saw it, a hint of uncertainty behind his rage.

  
"What-" James coughed, "What do you want? I know-I know you're after someone, the "son of Goth-'"

  
"Unimportant for the moment. I'll return to that presently." He began to drift closer. "You, on the other hand, won't."

  
James gritted his teeth. Theo loomed closer, and he flung his left leg out again.

  
Theo anticipated this, and slid in beside the outstretched limb. His arm came down around it, hand sliding up the thigh and bringing himself into the crux of James' body.

  
The look on his face was priceless.

  
Theo was feeling much less exhausted.

  
He pulled James' body taut, giving him neither room nor leverage. He gently touched the chin again, then gripped it tightly and kissed the man.

  
He attributed his intact tongue to the fact James did not, somehow, see the kiss coming. Theo held him, trapped him in his vice-like arms, and indulged in a few moments of luxuries that wouldn't be available down the road.

  
His first kiss was fierce and fast, diving into the warm and surprise slackened mouth. The taste of James was nearly overwhelmed by the taste of copper, he must have bitten his tongue while being tased. He cleaned out the blood as best he could, chasing the taste with his tongue. How far could he get on surprise? Would James be as still and shocked if Theo yanked his shirt free and roamed the skin underneath? Or if he dipped a hand into James' pants? Forced him to the floor of the warehouse and took him there?

  
If only there was time. Not for him, no, but for James. Perhaps if he bound the man thoroughly, removing him from the situation until all was complete and the man would have no choices left-

  
His second kiss was a gentle meeting, nothing but lips ghosting past. James' survival was simply not possible.

  
Theo leaned back as James recovered from his shock.

  
"You-I'm going to-" The man was thrashing as best he could, spitting at Theo.

  
The third kiss was all teeth, Theo marking the handsome face beneath his. He wedged himself more closely, grinding and sliding against the detective. James gave as good as he could with his teeth, his resistance encouraging the growing fire in Theo. His gasps of outrage slipped past their mashed mouths, counterpoint to the-

  
Dripping?

  
Theo reluctantly pulled away, looking down.

  
"Ah James, please stop yanking at your bindings. I don't believe the additional pain is worth putting up a struggle during the little time you have left."

  
James, of course, ignored him, wrenching at his bleeding wrists. Theo sighed, and stroked his face.

  
"This is why you die tonight, James. You don't listen, regardless of how much a situation demands you to bend. We could have done so much, you and I." He stroked down James' cheek, down his neck, past his chest...

  
James headbutted him.

  
Theo staggered back and steadied. "Well. That's enough of that, I think." He began to turn, but the fire wasn't abated. He spun back.

  
"Cut him down gentlemen." He removed his jacket and began rolling up his sleeves. "I'll tell you what, James. I'll give you a chance to save Gotham."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know he uses "Jim", but I like Theo calling him "James". Critiques welcome.


End file.
